


Art: 'Til the Day I Die

by FreyaFenris



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arthur Finds Out, Blood, Episode: s04e03 The Wicked Day, Fanart, Gen, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Magic Revealed, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur believed Dragoon had killed his father, and so he plunged his sword deep into the sorcerer. Now Merlin was dying in his arms and Arthur was facing the future alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

  
Also on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/127730738029)) and here on dA: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Cover-Till-the-Day-I-Die-556558609)).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might have had too much fun with puttin in the background only people whose name/title starts with a letter 'g'. So we have here: guards, Gaius, Gwen, Gwaine, and - my personal fav - Gleon.


	2. Just... don't be a prat.

Also on tumblr: ([x](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/127730788294)) and here on dA: ([x](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Just-don-t-be-a-prat-556559254)).

**Author's Note:**

> For Merlin Reverse Big Bang 2015.
> 
> Many, many thanks to the lovely [Scotscookie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie) who took upon herself writing this story when unfortunately circumstances did not let my first writer to. She did a marvellous job creating a word in which Arthur is left in a world where he is not influenced either in the direction of allowing magic or to banning it forever. If you had not already read the story you can read it here: [Untill the Day I Die](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4668422). I think you will love it as much as I do.  
> This is for everyone who still doesn't have enough of hurting Arthur. Gosh, we are so mean to him, aren't we? I mean me in particular, but I know other people like it to... Oh well.


End file.
